Since gases containing combustible or combustion-assisting toxic components are exhausted as exhaust gases from systems for producing semiconductors or LCDs, these exhaust gases should be subjected to treatments for removing such toxic components (detoxifying treatment) before they are exhausted. A combustion type detoxifying apparatus is known as an apparatus for carrying out such detoxifying treatment of exhaust gases.
This combustion type detoxifying apparatus, which carries out detoxifying treatment by allowing various kinds of toxic components contained in an exhaust gas to burn or undergo pyrolysis, has a structure in which the exhaust gas, a combustion assisting gas, etc. injected through a burner into a combustion chamber are burned.
Powdery solid oxides are formed occasionally when exhaust gases are subjected to combustion treatment in this combustion type detoxifying apparatus, and the solid oxides formed deposit on the inner surface of the combustion chamber to be liable to affect the combustion treatment.
Accordingly, the conventional combustion chambers are allowed to have large capacities compared with the amounts of exhaust gases to be treated so as to reduce the influence of the deposit or are provided with means for mechanically scraping off the solid oxides deposited.
However, the increase in the size of the combustion chamber leads to rise in the equipment cost and enlargement of the apparatus inconveniently. Further, in the case where the combustion chamber is provided with the scraping means, the constitution of the apparatus is complicated, leading not only to further increase in the equipment cost but also to difficulties in the maintenance of the apparatus.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a combustion type detoxifying apparatus which can securely prevent powders of solid oxides and the like from depositing on the inner surface of the combustion chamber at a low cost.